championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
CW Cataclysm (2013)
Cataclysm (2013) is a pay-per-view event produced by Championship Wrestling. It will be held on August 25, 2013 at Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The main event match for the event was a Buried Alive match with Kane defending the CW World Heavyweight Championship against Ultramantis Black, the first fall of the match will be a First Blood match, the second fall a Tables match and the third and final fall (if necessary) will be a Buried Alive match, Another championship match is Universal Champion Disco Inferno defending the title against Wade Barrett, AJ Styles and Seth Rollins in a Fatal four way match, AJ Lee defended the CW Women's Championship against her contender, Beth Phoenix, a Last Women Standing match between Trish Stratus vs. Natalya, Awesome Perfection will also be defending the CW Tag Team Championship against the team of Triple H & Ric Flair (Evoltion), other matches scheduled for the pay-per-view are Christian vs. Bray Wyatt in a Steel Cage match, and Tyler Breeze vs. Val Venis in a Posing Competition. Background The main feud for the pay-per-view is over the CW World Heavyweight Championship with Kane defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Ultramantis Black, last month at Revolt Kane won the World Heavyweight Championship by defending then-champion CM Punk and Ultramantis Black in a Triple threat match, within weeks Ultramantis Black bullied and beat up CW Owner, Paul Heyman into giving him a rematch at the CW Championship, Heyman finally gave Black his rematch at the title at the Cataclysm pay-per-view and made it a Three Stages of Hell match with the three falls being a First Blood match, a Tables match and a Buried Alive match. Another title match scheduled for the pay-per-view is for the CW Universal Championship with Universal Champion Disco Inferno defending the title in a Fatal four way match against Wade Barrett, AJ Styles and Seth Rollins. The CW Women's Championship and the CW Tag Team Championship will be on the line with AJ Lee defending the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix, and Awesome Perfection (The Miz & Dolph Ziggler) defending the Tag Team Championship against Triple H and Ric Flair. Two lower carded matches will see Christian going one on one with Bray Wyatt in a Steel Cage match and a Posing Competition between Tyler Breeze and Val Venis. Event Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated Christian in a Steel Cage match *Tyler Breeze vs. Val Venis in a Posing Competition *Wade Barrett defeated Disco Inferno ©, AJ Styles and Seth Rollins in a Fatal four way match to win the CW Universal Championship *Natalya defeated Trish Stratus in a Last Women Standing match *Awesome Perfection (The Miz & Dolph Ziggler) © defeated Triple H & Ric Flair to win the CW Tag Team Championship *Beth Phoenix defeated AJ Lee © to win the CW Women's Championship *Ultramantis Black defeated Kane © in a Three Stages of Hell match to win the CW World Heavyweight Championship **'First Fall:' First Blood match: Ultramantis Black defeated Kane **'Second Fall:' Tables match: Kane defeated Black **'Third Fall:' Buried Alive match: Ultramantis Black defeated Kane See also *CW Cataclysm External links